Heir to The Throne
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are engaged but what happens after he has a night of passion with Merlin the night before the wedding? Merlin descovers he's pregnant and Gaius sends him away but what can the old man do when the Queen can't conceive? Merthur, Arwen Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the poll I put up had a tie between Mreg AU and Mpreg in show times, so I'm doing both! Merthur is my baby soo more than happy to do two! The other has also been posted. Enjoy..;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did Merthur would exist!:P**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Mpreg and swearing (No slash _yet _I will put up a huge warning)**

* * *

"Will you be my Queen Guinevere?"

"Arthur..but I'm not-"

"I don't care if your not a real princess, you are one to me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he chuckled

"Then yes Arthur, I'd love to be your Queen" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"We will have a celebration tonight and in the morning Camelot will have a Queen" he beamed ignoring the undescribable feeling invading him gut

"I love you Arthur"

"I love you Guinevere" he whispred back kissing her once again.

That night like Arthur had said there was celebrations, everyone was excited about the royal engagement. Well nearly all... Merlin had been by Arthurs side for over four years and loved him for most of them. The point when he realised was probley when Arthur went against Uther to save him after he drank the poison from the goblet. Which is why he felt so awful thinking about the envy he had for Gwen even though she was such a good friend to him. She was so sweet and he knew how much she loved Arthur but it didn't make the hurt go away.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Gaius?" he said shaking his head and pushing the thoughts away.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" Merlin said trying to convince the older man but failing miserably

"You know it amazes me that you think you can lie to me" Gaius said looking Merlin dead in the eye

"It's not something that can be helped"

"Would it be because a certain King is about to marry?"

"How did you know?"

"I might be old but I'm not blind"

"I hate myself for feeling this way but-"

"You can't help the way you feel my boy. After all you and him would have died for each other and I'm sure he still would"

"I know" Merlin sighed

"Attention everyone" Arthur shouted calling the rooms attention "I'd like to thank you all for helping me celebrate the happiest day of my life and I'd like you all to raise your glasses to Guinevere"

"To Guinevere" the room echoed in unison all holding up their glass. Merlin at this point had begun to cry but thankfully the shadows were he was stood made it hard to tell.

"Merlin, why don't you go to the Kings chambers and prepare his clothes the party shall be over soon"

"I can't, there's no one to take over my duties here"

"I'll do it" Gaius said holding out his hand for the pitcher of wine Merlin was holding

"I can't ask you to do that"

"Well you can either do this or explain to Arthur why you've been crying?" the physician asked cocking an eyebrow

"Thank you" Merlin whispered handing him the wine and rushing out the hall. He ran towards his masters chambers and once inside burst into floods of tears. He knew the day would eventually arrive when he would need a queen to produce and heir but it just came around quicker than he'd have liked it too. He sat and sobbed and sobbed for so long he lost track of time, he did eventuall get up and pulling back the Kings sheets before looking in his wardrobe for the correct cerimonial clothes. Suddenly the door opened and Arthur walked in, "There you are Merlin"

"I was just finding you clothes for tomorrow and then I'll be going"

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked when he heard a crackle in his manservants voice

"I'm fine sire, how are you?"

"You can't lie to me Merlin, now tell me what's that matter?" Arthur pushed walking towards the other boy.

"Do you need to wear anything specific?"

"I'm ordering you to stop what your doing turn around and tell me what had happened"

"Nothing happened I'm just tired" the dark haird boy protested hoping Arthur didn't force him to turn around. But he wasn't that lucky, Merlin jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and it pulling him. He tried to not to but Arthur was much stronger than him. Whenthe blonde yanked him round and saw the tear tracks that still marked Merlins face he sighed and asked again what was wrong with him. Merlin just stayed silent wanting nothing more than to run away from the King.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No"

"You leave half was through my engagement feast, I come to my room to find you crying and you expect me to believe nothing is wrong with you?"

"Yes" Merlin answered

"Fine, you do realise that you just lied and defied a direct order from the king?"

"You can't order me to tell you something" he snapped, it coming out harsher than the big eared boy intended

"Your my friend yet you won't tell me? We have differnet definitions of the word apparently" Arthur said the hurt in his voice clear.

"For fucks sake Arthur! Do you really want to know what's the matter with me? And before you answer you better be damn sure because I'm 100% sure that your going to hate me afterwards"

"Yes Merlin I'm sure! Like I've said your my friend, I could never hate you" Arthur said looking slightly shocked at Merlins outburst

"I left the feast because I can't bare to watch you with Gwen! I cried because I don't want to loose the person I love most in the entire world!"

"If you have feelings for Gwen I'm not going to hate you for it, she's a beautiful woman"

"It's not Gwen I love you clotpole! It's you!" Merlin shouted tears streaming down his face. Arthur just stared wide eyed not entirely sure what to say...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :) xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's chapter 2 and thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..if only *sigh***

**Warnings: Slash, MalexMale in this chapter, Mpreg and swearing..**

* * *

Arthur stood there in a state of shock, unable to speak or react to what his manservant had just said. Of all the things he thought Merlin would say that was not one of them.

"I..uh..I'm gonna go" Merlin stuttered and as he was about to run Arthur spoke

"Merlin..I-" he was interupted by a knock at the door

"Who is it?" Arthur asked

"It's me my lord. Your future Queen would like to speak to you in the throne room"

"I'm on m way" he aswered before turning to Merlin "You stay here and prepare a bath" Merlin didn't dare do anything except nod and once the king was out of the room he released the breath he'd been holding since he said the words. All sorts was running through his head like what if Arthur had him excecuted or banished him! His thoughts were stopped when the door burst open and Arthur returned "Unbelievable!"

"I'll just do your bath, sire"

"Stop! Shut the door" Merlin obeyed and closed the door very gingerly

"What happened?"

"She's having doubts about whether she's right for becoming queen or whether I'm rushing into it. I just wish for a while I could just forget. Even for an hour or two just to feel loved and normal" Arthur looked up at his nervous man servant and had an idea. "Come here Merlin"

The boys head snapped up and he very slowly and cautiously sat beside his king. Arthur placed his hand on his chin and pulled his head to look him in the eye.

"Don't panic Merlin, I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"I know" he nodded. The king stared at him for a moment before leaning in and just as their lips connected Merlin pushed him away. "No, don't"

"Why? You love me and I need to feel that way, it's good for everyone" he said trying and failing again.

"Merlin" he sighed

"I can't"

"If your a virgin it'll be ok, I'll luck after you" the king assured rubbing Merlins cheek with the back of his hand lightly.

"It's not that but I don't think I could forget you"

"You won't have to"

"But Gwen.."

"We all have secrets Merlin and let's just say it wouldn't be the end of the world if you were mine"

"I can't" he said and got up to leave.

"Please don't leave me Merlin, not tonight" he begged

Merlin didn't reply he just headed towards the wadrobe to continuing picking out clothes for his king. He could feel the kings gaze on him and he couldn't stop repeating his words in his head. Just as he was about the turn around he felt a hand on his hip which made his breath hitch, "Arthur.."

"Merlin" he whispered nibbling his ear before kissing down his manservants neck. Merlin leaned back into the body behind him and could feel the kings excitment which only made his harder. Suddenly he felt the kings other hand grab the front of his breeches, "Kiss me" Arthur ordered lustfully. At this command Merlin turned around and kissed him eagerly, pulling at his blonde hair. Arthur pulled back and ordered Merlin on the bed on all fours and the other boy complied very quickly, shedding his clothes and crawling onto the middle of the bed. The king watched his manservant do this and became aware that he was taking advantage of him and Merlins feelings for him but he was too caught up in the moment. He removed his clothes and got behind Merlin kissing the lower part of his back and earning a moan of pleasure. Arthur got up and slicked up two fingers before working his manservant open curling his fingers to find his sweet spot and once he did it; drove Merlin wild. When he was sure the raven haired boy could take his size he entered him slowly at first but then sped up when Merlin began to push back and beg for more. "Arthur, faster go faster" the king was more than happy to comply to these wishes, he thrust in and out as quick as he could enjoying the sound of Merlins moans. When they both came it was in seconds of each other screaming the others name as loud as they could. Eventually Arthur collapsed next to a breathless Merlin and threw his arm round him. As the king began to drift off he felt movement next to him and the body heat he was sharing vanished. "Where are you going?"

"To my room, Gaius will begin to wonder where I am" he shrugged searching for his clothes

"You said you wouldn't leave"

"That's before you got what you wanted" he sighed before adding "As always" under his breath

"Is that what you think? That I used you?"

"Didn't you? I asked you not to do this, I asked you to stop trying but you were very persistant"

"I didn't rape you is that's what your insinuating!" Arthur shouted getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"No I wanted it. So, so much but I didn't want to give in them have to watch you with her" he cried tears beginning to roll freely down his cheeks. Arthur seeing his friend this way felt a wave of guilt take over him, he did know it was wrong but he couldn't change it now.

"Your right. I did take advantage of you and I'm sorry but now I'm asking you to stay" Arthur sighed sitting beside the dark haired boy. Merlin was at odds with himself, he looked between the door and Arthur before giving in and dropping the clothes he held in his hand. Arthur smiled before leaning forward and kissing Merlin again, they layed back and just held each other until they both drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: So thanks for reading and don't forget to review..:) xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks you to everyone reading and sticking with me, enjoy the next installment (A.K.A the morning after!) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...:(**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale and Mpreg**

* * *

"Merlin, you idiot. Do you want me to be late to my own wedding?" he asked nudging his servant awake.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for my bath. God sometimes you really are an idiot" the blonde muttered

"Sorry" Merlin whispered climbing out of bed and dressing. When the king came back Merlin had vanished, "Merlin?" when he got no answer he shook his head and when he went towards the door Merlin came in holding some water. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, you can either have that or the bath water hot! Pick one!" he yelled moving past him and tipping the water into the tub.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur shouted as his manservant was about to leave the room again but stopped dead in his tracks to turn around.

"What's wrong with _me_?" he laughed humorlessly

"Yes you. I sleep with you once and now you turn into a bitch" Arthur yelled waving his arms all over.

"That's my point! I don't want to remember it happened or be your manservant anymore" the big eared male argued throwing the bowl on the floor

"Well I'm the king and I say you can't quit"

"Your so childish! I don't want to be near you" Merlin spelt out but gulped nervously when Arthur stepped closer so there was a foot between them.

"What was that?"

"I don-" he was cut off by Arthur pulling him by his neck into a kiss, he obviously kissed back eagerly placing his hands on Arthurs bare back. Merlin wasn't sure where this was going until the king gripped Merlins white thighs and picked him up resting them on his waist. The blonde pushed Merlin against the door before slicking up his member and pushing in slowly.

"Liar" he whispered in Merlins ear and nibbled the lobe

The warlock moaned loudly burying his face in Arthurs neck to muffle his screams of pleasure, "Oh Arthur, faster! Please" the other male obliged pounding in and out squeezing his eyes shut before coming inside his manservant for the second time. They just stayed that way for a moment before he pulled out and let Merlin down. "It gets better everytime, I can't tonight but maybe we could another day? Soon" the blonde smirked kissing Merlins neck

"Hopefully" the raven haired man smiled pulling Arthurs mouth to his own

"Now come on, I need to be there soon" Arthur chuckled pulling away but secretly wishing he didn't have too. When they headed to the throne room, Arthur walked to the front and waited for Guinevere to come through the doors and become his queen. But for some unknown reason he couldn't stop thinking of Merlin or their actions earlier and likewise Merlin couldn't get Arthur out of his head but that was nothing new. After she'd made her grand enterance Gwen was crowned and they kissed, everyone clapped but Merlin who cried. The feast after was happy and normal except for the glances they kept stealing from each other along with the sly smiles. People danced and even Merlin joined in but as it began to draw to a close and Arthur retired to his room with his queen the warlock knew exactly what was going to happen and it made him feel sick with jealousy...

* * *

"Arthur, wait a moment" she whispered as he kissed down her throat.

"What is it?" he asked furrowing his brows

"You know, I've never done this before and I'm jus-" he silenced her with a sweet kiss to the lips

"It's ok to be nervous my queen but I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled leaning back and pulling him on top over her. Arthur couldn't stop his thoughts drifting back to Merlin and the previous night. The thought that what he was doing didn't feel right for some reason still plagued his mind. Once they were both naked and he was settled between her spread legs, he began to experiance some difficulty. "Arthur?" she asked

"Give me a moment Guinevere" he whispered squeezing his eyes shut trying to not think of Merlin but he found the more he pushed these images away the softer he became. As he began to hear her enthusiasm wilt he let all the images of Merlin moaning, kissing him fill his thoughts and soon enough he was rock hard. He pushed in slowly remembering how gentle he had to be for Merlin, _'For christs sake! Stop thinking about Merlin!' _he cursed himself starting a steady rhythm. When he felt himself grow closer, he began to speed up thinking of how Merlin whimpered against the door that morning and it tipped him over the edge coming inside her, biting his lip to stop himself screaming his manservants name. When he rolled off Gwen was the first to break the silence "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I know, you will...but I'm so frightened of turning out like my father"

"Hey, your nothing like him Arthur. You'll be wonderful" she smiled sleepily laying her head on his chest and falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

"Gwen did look beautiful didn't she?" Gaius asked when he and Merlin arrived back at their chambers

"Yer.."

"Where were you last night?" the older man asked turning to his apprentice

"I..uh...Arthur asked me to keep him company..yer...he was awake most of the night with excitment and worry, you know" he lied nodding his head

"He looked well reasted to me"

"He was"

"I thought you said he was awake most of the night?" Gaius asked cocking his eyebrow

"He was..." Merlin stopped realising his error

"Now do you want to tell me the truth or do I have to beat it out of you?" Gaius half joked.

"Well...you're not going to like it" the physician answered by sitting on his bed and patting the space next to him for Merlin. When the warlock did sit down, he sighed before telling Gaius everything including Arthur saying he was looking forward to continuing their affair.

"Your probley so disappointed in me" Merlin sobbed hanging his head down.

"Don't ever think that. Are you going to continue with this thing you and the king have going?"

"I want to, so, so badly.."

"Just don't get hurt Merlin, please" the old man begged pulling Merlin into a hug...

* * *

**A/N: Dum, dum, dum...Gaius knows! And next chapter there might be a pregnancy...or more Merthur.. or both...:) xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow...just wow...the reviews, alerts and favourites have just made me smile sooo much! I love you all! Virtual hugs and cookies all around!:D And because you've all bee amazing here is chapter 4...Enjoy**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...:'(**

* * *

**One Month After The Wedding...**

"The king has requested Merlins presence in his chambers" the guard said to Gaius who nodded before shutting the door. Merlin and the king did continue their affair for two weeks after the crowing but it became too hard for Merlin so he quit and had been hiding since then but now he had no choice but to face the music. "Merlin?" Gaius called with a reluctance.

"Yes?" he asked peeking his head out of his door.

"I think you heard" Gaius nodded to his friend who just huffed in annoyance as he emerged from his room. Finally.

"I'm going" he sighed walking to the door and just before he left he added "If I'm not back in an hour send help" to this the physician chuckled.

The warlock had never dreaded a walk to the kings chambers as much before, they did leave it at a strange place...

_"Arthur, stop" Merlin begged pushing his lover away_

_"Why? We haven't done this in days" Arthur sighed trying to continue kissing Merlins neck._

_"I know, I've been lying to you. I wasn't busy doing things for Gaius I just didn't want to come"_

_"I'm confused. I thought you wanted us to be together?" the king asked moving so he was no longer slouched on Merlin but sat beside him._

_"But we aren't together are we?" Merlin muttered getting off the bed and standing infront of the king._

_"Merlin...I need someone to produce an heir, I'm sorry but that's the way it is." he said with a sad look spreading across his face._

_"So if it was any different, would you be with me instead?" Merlin inquired apart of him not wanting an answer._

_"I don't know! Why are you asking all this, you know it's such a mood killer? But..I have got very strong feeling for you"_

_"Yer, Poor sexually deprived Arthur. It's not like you have a wife to produce an heir so you to must be having sex" Merlin said sarcasticly_

_"You don't know anything about mine and Gwens sex life or anything!"_

_"Aww...trouble already?" he pouted mockingly._

_"Watch your step Merlin, know your place! You are still a servant" Arthur seethed stepping so his face was inches from Merlins_

_"And where exactly is my place Arthur?" Merlin challenged_

_"In my bed when I tell or want you with your mouth shut!" the king yelled shoving Merlin towards the bed again_

_"So I'm a whore now?" _

_"Might as well be, you beg for it everytime"_

_"Well...how's this for begging? I quit!" He screeched running out the room with tears staining his cheeks.._

When he finished thinking of their last encounter Merlin was stood outside Arthurs room with a part of him telling him to run and another telling him to knock, he was torn. But he knew what he had to do. So he knocked cautiously. When he heard the voice tell him to enter he swallowed deeply and walked in. "Merlin, where have you been for the past two weeks may I ask?" the king asked from his table not even looking up from the scroll he was reading.

"I..is it any of your concern? I quit remember?"

"Oh..I remember alright but I don't expect you to ignore direct orders from guards to come to my chambers" Arthur said sternly

"Sorry" he sighed

"It's alright" he said approaching his friend "Do you know how you can make it up to me?" he flirted wrapping his arms around Merlins waist and leaning in to Merlins neck.

"No!" the raven haired boy protested squirming out of the kings grip

"Merlin...we aren't going to go through this again are we?" Arthur sighed like it was an old routine.

"Go through what? You called me a whore" he reminded

"You were annoying me and I'm talking about the thing where you pretend not to want this and I pretend like you need convincing" Arthur said like he was talking to a child

"We are never doing it again, your married and she's my friend. Possibly soon carrying your child" he said trying to keep his tears in.

"It didn't seem to bother you before"

"I just can't"

"And when Gwen does become pregnant I'll need you more then" Arthur sighed with an eye roll as if he should already know this

"So is that all I'm good for? Sex?" Merlin asked with a hurt expression.

"Merlin I didn-"

"I'm gonna be sick" he wrenched slapping his hand over his mouth

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin"

"No, I'm actually going to be-" he was cut off as he emptied his stomach over the kings boots

"Alright" Arthur sighed when he'd finished. Arthur calmly toed off his boots before scooping Merlin into his arms and carrying him bridal style to Gaius' room.

"Place him on the bed" Arthur did as the physician asked and then walked over to the door but before he left he turned to the older man and asked "Will you let me know how he is?"

"Of course" Gaius nodded before going to Merlin. He assesed his apprentices condition and looked through a few book before he came to a passage that could be potentially dangerous if it was correct.

"Merlin?" he nudged the sleeping boy awake

"Hmm.."

"I need to ask a few personal questions if that's ok?"

"Of course" Merlin nodded sitting up and taking a sip of water before he continued.

"Has your magic felt strange lately, like tingley?"

"Yes, around Arthur especially"

"Whenever you and Arthur were intimate, did he...was there...penetration?" he asked shifting uncomfortably not really wanting to hear a answer.

"Um..yes" Merlin muttered looking at the bed sheets he'd began fidding with between his thumb and index fingers.

"Finally...when he climaxed...was it..inside"

"Yes" he nodded before looking up and adding "What's this got to do with anything?"

"Oh dear" Gaius said looking at the ground

"Gaius, can you please tell me what is going on?" Merlin asked growing increasingly worried

"I believe your pregnant"

"That's impossible"

"Not for warlocks, it has occured just once before. Your magic took your subcontious want to be with Arthur forever and did this so it could happen" the older man explained

"But..does this mean..I'm carrying the heir to Camelot?"

"If it's male, yes" the warlock was in a state of shock and the only thing he could do was place his hand on his stomache. He was going to have a baby. Arthurs baby. And possibly the heir to the throne of Camelot...

* * *

**A/N: There you are! It's offical! Merlins pregnant!:D Hope you liked..:) xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So thank you for all the amazing reviews! Here is chapter 5!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Swearing, Mpreg**

* * *

**One Month Later...**

"Hello Merlin" Gaius smiled warmly. Ever since he told Merlin the young boy had been dodging every topic involving or to do with Arthur or babies. The older man knew it wasn't easy for the boy but he had to consider how he was going to handle this and keep it from Arthur.

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a pregnant sorcerer in Camelot baring the kings child. I've been better"

"Well then your in look. There could be away to get rid of the child" the old man informed recieving a mortified look from the warlock. "What?"

"I thought because you've been avoiding every conversation about it, you didn't want it"

"There's a big difference between getting used to the idea and getting rid of a baby. _My _baby" he pointed out wrapping a protective arm around his stomach taking a seat at the table and glancing at breakfast.

"Ahh" Gaius replied with a smile

"You did this so I'd talk about it didn't you?"

"A teeny-weeny bit"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What your going to do. We can't have you parading around that your pregnant with the kings child. What do you suppose Arthur will do when he finds out?"

"He won't"

"And how exactly do you intend to keep him in the dark about this?" the old man asked cocking an eyebrow at his apprentice

"I'll go back to Ealdor and have the baby there"

"How am I going to preform the ceserean there?"

"..." Merlin opened and shut his mouth a few times before he just took a mouthful of the porrige Gaius had prepared to him.

"Exactly so you'll have to come back to have the baby if you leave and what if something goes wrong?"

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" the raven haired male asked getting frustrated

"I think...y-"

"King Arthur has requested Merlin in his chambers again" a guard informed popping his head round the door after knocking to signal his enterance.

"I'll be right there" Merlin nodded before dashing out. He walked to his chambers again with the sound of his blood rushing through his body and his heart pounding in his ears. Arriving at the chambers he walked straight in, "What can I do for you my lord?" he asked with a bow

"You've been avoiding me again, ever since you threw up on me"

"I haven't, I've been ill" Merlin protested hoping his tone didn't give away his lie.

"Well, I'd have been glad to know you were better" the king smiled.

"Here I am. Is that all?"

"Your doing it again" Arthur said in a triumphant tone rising from his chair,

"No, I just...I don't want to be around you" he whispered looking at the floor. He made sure it was loud enough for his former lover to hear but he didn't want to see his face afterwards.

"Why? Tell me what happened Merlin" Arthur ordered

"Lets review; your married, to my friend I'll add, you called me a whore and you use me for sex. Now you tell me why you miss whatever we were"

"I miss it because it was you and the way you felt pressed against me"

"There is my point! Sex! Sex! Sex! That's all we were! You never held me or told me you cared about me, you made me feel rather cheap actually. So do me a favour and leave me alone" he sighed

"That was never my intension" the king answered hanging his head in slight shame at the way his ex lover bluntly placed his actions.

"And another thing, it was always hurried like you were rushing so we didn't get caught. You were never gentle-except the first time- I'm not saying it was bad but sometimes soft is good too"

"I'm sorry. I never got to say it last time, but I am"

"And your forgiven but can I go now?" he asked tears filling his eyes as he went to the door, looking for an exit. But as he pulled the handle to door wouldn't move and he turned to see the king was holding it shut. "No, you can't"

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" he yelled turning round letting the tears flow freely and upon meeting Arthurs eyes he saw tear marks on his cheeks. "I don't know but I want you so, so badly"

"But why?" he begged wanting so badly to understand.

"I..I think I love you"

"What?" he asked with a gulp not believing his ears.

"I love you" the king said again looking Merlin dead in the eye

"I love you too but I know your lying to me" he said.

"No Merlin, I'm not lying to you. At the start maybe this was nothing but...it is now" Arthur took the other males lips in his own and began groping at his shirt. This went on for a while but when Arthur moved his hand to Merlins breeches the skinny boy panicked, "No, Arthur don't!" he begged

"Sorry" he muttered realising his grip and stepping back giving Merlin space.

"It's ok but can we just not jump staright to that again? I'll be back tomorrow and we'll talk some more" he nodded dashing out the room and running as quick as he could to the physician's quaters.

"Gaius"

"What is it my boy?" he asked worried shutting the book in his hands and discarding it to the side.

"I can't stay here, please let me go back to my mother" he sobbed running into his gaurdians arms.

"Why? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Gaius asked holding Merlin tightly.

"No, no, he told me he loved me and there was kissing. I can't stay here, he'll find out and I don't want to die" he wailed

"Alright, I'll pack you some things and you can head out at first light but when you near the end you must come back"

"I will I promise" he nodded heading into his room. At some point he drifted to sleep and Gaius finished his packing. It's wasn't like he wanted to leave but he had to do what was best for him and his unborn child. The best thing was getting them both out of Camelot and away from Arthur...

* * *

**A/N: Arthur loves Merlin...and Merlin has left.. what'll happen next? :) xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is just a little filler chapter but I hope you enjoy! Two chapters in one week, I do love you guys :)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

Merlin awoke that morning and said his goodbyes to Gaius. He was out the gates of Camelot before anyone had stirred, he took the bags Gaius had packed for him and a book on the first case of this ever happening. A small part of Merlin was worried of what his mother would say or think and how was his suppose to break it to her? The fear he had that is mother might be disappointed of not only his new found sexuality but he had had an affair with his friend's husband. He was looking forward to seeing his mother again but Merlin wished it was under better circumstances. Setting off from Camelot so early ment he could get to Ealdor by dinner time, he could tell her everything, eat and sleep. A part of him thought Arthur may miss him but he told himself not to be so stupid, he had Gwen. Merlin had spent last night and this morning trying to convince himself that Arthur's love admission was a way to get Merlin to have sex with him again.

"Take a break" he sighed slumping against a tree and wrapping one arm around his stomache giving it a loving rub.

"Did you know you are the strangest thing I've ever encountered? But a miracle. You'd literally be Uther- your grandfathers- worst nightmare, your a magical being and the heir. But you have me, Gaius and my mum. Maybe some other people, like...Gwen or Arthur. One day. Maybe. I doubt it but your here so anything is possible" he smiled lovingly getting to his feet and collecting his belongings. He continues his journey with no other stops other than to have a drink. Merlin keeps playing little senarios in his head about how things could work out for everyone like Arthur stayed with Gwen but awknowledged the childs existance and gave it the throne. Or Arthur left Gwen and Merlin and the baby lived happily ever after but along with these happy senarios came the bad; like Arthur had Merlin and the baby killed for the magic or he killed the baby but had Merlin locked away forever as an example like Uther did with the dragon. As these thoughts got to graphic the warlock shrugged them off and just continued to walk with a tune in his head to keep his thoughts neutral, soon he would be back with his mother. Just a few more miles...

"Gaius?" Arthur asked knocking and entering the physicians quaters.

"Hello sire" he smiled removing his glasses and settling them on his work bench.

"Have you see Merlin?" Arthur inquired glancing round for a sigh of his lovers presance.

"I'm sorry sire but he left this morning"

"Left? Where?"

"He's gone home" the old man informed the baffled king.

"This is his home"

"Back to Ealdor, my lord. To his mother. He has been feeling under the weather and wished to go back to her"

"It's nothing serious, I hope" the king asked attempting -but failing- to hide his worry for the young boy he'd grown to love.

"I don't believe so, he should be fine" Gaius assured with a smile that had an under lying hint of happiness at the kings concern for the boy. The kind of affection Arthur was displaying now the physician hoped he would if he ever found out about his and Merlins child.

"Will he return?"

"I hope so my lord"

"As do I"

"I know your going to miss him" Gaius smiled giving Arthur a knowing but safe smile, it let Arthur know he knew but also told him that he was understanding and here for him.

"Merlin told you" he concluded out loud

"Yes, everything" he admitted making the king shift uncomfortably

"Oh..."

"No need to panic sire. Your secret is safe with me and just so you know, my door is always open" Gaius smiled as he noticed the kings worry.

"Thank you Gaius but I hope you understand I love Merlin very much"

"I do and so does he" the physician nodded

"Thank you" the king said turning and heading out the door. Once he had reached the safety of his room he let the tears fall. He thought he and Merlin were going to be ok at least that's the last thing they agreed on was. "Why would you do this Merlin?"..

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, let me know how much ;) xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love all your reviews! In fact I love you all so so much! Well read on and enjoy..**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg. In this chapter there is Arwen slash at the end.. I hated writing it! He's Merlins**

**Disclaimer: I own or profit zilch**

* * *

Arriving at Ealdor Merlin headed to his house wanting so badly to see his mother again. He kept playing different senarios of how he'd tell his mother about this whole situation in his head. She took it well and was happy everytime he thought about it, he knew she'd be supportive no matter what but it was the tiny thing of breaking it to her that was his main concern. _'Well saying "Hi mum missed you. Drink sounds great, by the way I slept with another man-Arthur. The king of Camelot that's right and oh yer, I'm carrying the heir to the throne of Camelot" Probley wouldn't go down great' _he thought chuckling to himself.

"Mother" he said approaching his mum just hoping when the right time and moment came around he'd know what to say.

"Merlin" she beamed dashing up to her son and wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked mocking a hurt expression.

"Of course, I'm just suprised" she smiled warmly

"Is that good suprised?"

"Yes" Hunith grinned pulling her son into another hug.

"Good but mum..there is a reason I'm here" he informed pulling back and replacing his happ expression with one of seriousness.

"Come inside and I'll get something to drink" she said heading inside with her son following in tow. Merlin took his seat at the table where he aways used to sit before he left to Camelot and his 'destiny' which is the reason all this has happened in the first place. He wasn't against children but he just wished it was under better circumstances and not with the man-whore of a king. Also preferably he _wouldn't _be the one having the baby.

"Here we are" his mother smiled placing a drink infront of him and taking a seat oppsite.

"Thank you" he whispered taking a sip and avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"You said there was a reason your here?" she asked her son becoming increasingly worried.

"Yes." he answered simply

"Are you going to tell me?" Hunith asked with a light chuckle.

"Your going to be a grandmother" he stated still not meeting Huniths now shocked gaze.

"What? Who is she? Where is she?" she inquired he voice sounding excited.

"What do you mean?" Merlin inquired slightly confused at his mothers question.

"The girl the one who's baring my grandchild"

"_He's _right infront of you" he said finally looking up. _'At least you didn't come out with something stupid' _

"What...how..I don't understand. That's impossible" she insisted sitting up straight

"A warlock can have a child if they love someone enough or something and apparently my body did that to me. With Arthur"

"Arthur? The king. But that means..you and Ar-" Hunith was cut off when she realised what had occured between her son and the blonde king. "Oh..."

"Yep.."

"Does he know?" Hunith asked her son.

"No. I left as soon as I found out" Merlin responded with a hint of upset to his voice

"But Merlin, it's his child and the heir to the thorne" she stated even though Merlin already knew this.

"I know that"

"Then you have to go back an tell him" she insisted

"I can't" he said filling up with tears

"Why on earth not? Everyone has a right to know their children Merlin"

"I know that. But what if it has magic and Arthur finds out I do too. What if he kills me or my baby?" Merlin sobbed the thought invading his mind again.

"Do you really believe Arthur would harm you or his child?" Hunith asked moving round to hug her son.

"I don't know, he lost both his parents to magic and he's been brought up around all this hatred. I don't want to risk it" he said shaking his head.

"Okay, I understand. How far along are you?"

"About two months. The gestation period is the same for a man I believe but I do have a book on the first and only case to read"

"Good, I'm here for anything you need" she smiled reasuring her son. Merlin finished his drink before he went to sleep. Hunith sat up and waiting for Merlin to drift off before writing Gaius a letter, this letter told him that Merlin had arrived safely and had explained the situation, it also told him she wished that Merlin would tell Arthur the truth as this child could mean so much to Camelot, at the end of the letter she asked if Gaius would require regular updates on Merlins condition. Hunith wanted nothing more than to write saying Merlin wished for the old man to tell Arthur but she'd never go against Merlins wishes. She knew if time could go back she would inform Balinor of Merlins existence, dispite her sons persuasive arguement she still believed people should know of their childrens existance. After sealing up the envelop and stamping it she would need to send it the next morning through the boy in the village who would run letters between villages...

Merlin had been gone a day but nothing felt right to Arthur, he missed the way Merlin would make his bed and the way his smile seemed to light everything up. He was sat in his chambers with his new manservant placing his dinner infront of him and it felt like he'd been abducted, like this wasn't his home. "Arthur?" it was the unmistakeable voice of Guinevere entering his chambers.

"What is it?" he asked not even bothering to turn and look at her.

"I was just hoping we could spend some time together, we haven't done that recently and I miss you" she whispered shuffling forward.

"I'm sorry, it's been busy"

"Yes..busy" Gwen repeated like she knew he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could go for a horse ride together, maybe take a picnic. Like we did before" she pushed surveying the kings body language

"I don't know, I'll see what I'm doing and have a messenger come find you"

"Arthur, I was also thinking I could stay in here. With you tonight" she flirted tracing her fingers up and down his arm.

"If you want to" he said shortly standing and going over to the window.

"You could at least pretend I'm not a desease" she said getting angry at his avoiding over her.

"I don't think that of you" he huffed

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't"

"It feels like your pulling away form me" she cried wrapping her arms around him and began kissing his neck.

"Gwen.." he moaned

"Let me stay" she whispered. He gave in turning around and crashing his lips to hers. Dragging her by the waist to the bed before pushing her onto her back, pushing her legs apart and settling between them. When he pushed inside her the only one on his mind was Merlin and how much he loved him. "OhArthur" she moaned wrapping her legs around him and pulling him as close as she could.

"OhgodI'vemissedyou" he panted squeezing his eyes shut imagining his manservants skinny hands were the ones pulling his hair and pinching his back.

"I'vemissedyoutoo" she groaned kissing the underside of his throat.

"So..close..." he panted before coming inside her biting his lip so he wouldn't scream Merlins name. Rolling off her to the side he realised he had no interest in his queen and if Merlin did ever come back to Camelot Arthur didn't care what he'd have to do, he'd lock him in the dungeons if necessary but he wouldn't let him go...

* * *

**A/N: Soo did you like it? Please Review remember I give Virtual hugs and cookies!:) xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So hello thank you so so much for all your fab reviews! So almost 60 reviews! I'm thinking there will be between 20-25 chapters soo keep with me!:) **

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**4 Months Later...**

Over the past 4 months Merlin had balloned, his mother had someone make special fitting clothes to try and hide it. As if my magic it kind of worked he just looked like he was putting on a bit of weight. Well in a matter of speaking he was. Gaius and Hunith exchanged lots of letters about Merlin and his pregnancy, like when exactly Merlin felt first movement and kicking. Now Gaius was preparing to leave Camelot to check on Merlin when Arthur entered his room, "Gaius I need to speak to you"

"Of course my lord, what can I do for you?" the physican asked pushing his half packed bag to the side.

"It's Gwen"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but we are having trouble conceiving" Arthur sighed looking to the side and seeing the older mans bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes a friend is ill and it's serious" he lied hoping to decieve the king.

"Oh..I'm sorry. Of course you may go but when will you be back?"

"In one or two days, my lord"

"Well when you return may I come and discuss this further?" the blonde asked

"Yes of course" he nodded as the king left. He felt a strange feeling that Merlin would be the only way to resolve this, when the great dragon had said Merlins destiny was a major part in Albions future but this was more than he expected. Once he had everything packed Gaius took a horse from the stables and set off to Ealdor...

"Merlin" his mother called from the house, he loved spending time in the village.

"Yes?" he asked walking through the door

"Food" she said motioning towards the table. Looking at the bowl Merlin grimaced, it's not that he wasn't hungry but the baby was just rejecting everything he attempted at the moment.

"Why?"

"It's not just you not Merlin, you have a baby to think of" she sighed giving her son a sympathetic look.

"But it just makes me bring it up" he whined sitting at the table.

"Gaius will be here shortly, maybe he has a medicine to help with that but for now at least try"

"Fine" he gave in taking one mouthful. He did eventually eat it with a lot of encouragment from his mother. As the night began to roll in there was still no sign of Gaius and Merlin was becoming worried. "Maybe, I should go look for him" Merlin paced

"He'll be here soon, stop worrying it's not good for you" she said placing her hands on his shoulders leading him to sit at the table.

"But mum what if-"

"Hello?" said a familiar voice from the door.

"Gaius" Merlin beamed going to hug his friend. The older man hugged back happily before pulling back and telling Merlin how he'd missed him and how things weren't the same.

"Would you like some food?" Hunith asked

"If you don't mind" he smiled before turning to Merlin.

"Well my boy, you've gotten big" he grinned placing his hand onto the boys stomach.

"I know, it's amazing except I can't eat properly" he sighed with a smile

"Why?" the physician asked with a confused expression.

"I don't know, the baby just doesn't like it"

"Well, let's have a look and see what we can find out" Gaius smiled as Merlin laid on the only bed in the house before lifting up his shirt exposing his swollen abdomen. The older man pulled out an instrument that looked like a horn but he explained it was used to hear babies heartbeats. He placed it on Merlin stomach and placed his ear on the other end. He seemed to listen for a moment before furrowing his brows,

"Is everything ok?" Merlin asked becoming slightly concerned at reading the mans facial expession.

"Um..I'm not sure but I seem to be hearing two heartbeats" Gaius announced. As soon as those words left hs lips Melins eyes went so wide they looked as if they would fall out their sockets.

"T..two! As in twins" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes, twins" he confirmed putting his insturment back in his case. He turned back to Merlin who still seemed to be in a state of shock, "Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Yer..it's just..a lot to take in.." he trailed.

"I know, but you'll still have me and your mother"

"Yep but no Arthur" he sighed.

"Look, I need to talk about that with you anyway" Gaius said with a serious tone sitting beside the boy. He took a deep breathe before saying "Gwen and Arthur are having trouble concieving a child"

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that but I don't understand why your telling me?"

"Because if they can't have a baby, your children will be the heirs to Camelot and it'll need one"

"Your asking me to tell him aren't you?" Merlin asked finally getting what the physician was hinting at.

"I'm just saying if that is the case, I think you should but it's up to you" Merlin nodded but Gaius can tell he was very reluctant to tell Arthur. Although Merlin loved the king dearly he was still worried about Arthurs reaction to his magic and their child-well children.

"Remember you must come to Camelot in about two months, I can't keep coming here Arthur will get suspious" he smiled.

"Must I really?" he huffed.

"Yep, unless you know anyone else who can preform a ceserean I'll see you in two months" Gaius chuckled hugging Merlin before pecking his forehead. He set off back to Camelot that same night dreading talk to Arthur. What if Gwen couldn't have children? It would put so much pressure on Merlin to decide what to do not just for himself but Camelot...

* * *

**A/N: Soo twins! Who saw that coming? Thank you to AmandaFray, cristina reid, BigTimeGleekBTR, Khrystaline and Pigeonista for all your reviews and devoted reading! You make me very very giddy..:D *Virtual hugs* xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ohh wow! Just thank you all very much! Here you are chapter 9**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

"Gaius?" Gwen asked poking her head round his door and scanning the room.

"Yes, my lady?" he replied coming out of Merlins room.

"Oh, I need your help" she cried rushing in and throwing her arms around him.

"What is it?" he inquired getting very worried.

"I can't, I just can't seem to get pregnant"

"It's fine, we'll figure it out"

"No, no it won't you don't understand" she sobbed before continuing "I don't bleed anymore"

"Oh...does Arthur know?"

"I can't tell him he'll be crushed. We need an heir, otherwise I'll loose him Gaius"

"There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry" he informed with a sympathetic tone.

"Magic, there must be something we can do with magic" Gwen said hastily looking around for any sign of Arthur.

"Gwen, it's not possible. You must talk to Arthur"

"I'll try Gaius. Thank you" she said wiping her eyes and leaving him to mull over the information her held. He then sighed and went back to Merlins room, he'd made on cot but he needed to work on the other. So enough the time would come to deliver the babies and Gaius still was unsure of what to do with that. Cesereans were only for very ill women and he had never needed to preform one, all the women in Camelot had been lucky but then there was poor Merlin. That night Gaius had a very troubled sleep, he couldn't seem to think of a solution where everyone won. Which ever way this was to play out someone would end up broken hearted, Gwen if Arthur choose Merlin and the babies or Merlin if Arthur took to babies and passed them off as Gwens...

The next morning Gaius was reading up on his knowledge of births when Arthur entered, "Good morning Gaius, there is a matter of great importnace I wish to discuss"

"Of course sire"

"Gwen told me she came to speak with you and what it was about..I know I shouldn't be asking this but I think she's right. Magic is the way to go"

"I can't my lord"

"Why?" the blonde king asked narrowing his brows.

"I will not repeat what happened with your father and mother. For a life to be given one must be taken and Gwens is the one on the line"

"A life for a life" Arthur nodded.

"I won't risk either of you. I'm deeply sorry"

"I understand, surely there is something you can d-" Arthur was interupted by Hunith running into Gaius' chambers.

"Hunith, what is it?" the old man asked stepping around the king to the distressed woman.

"It's Merlin..he's ill...he's bleeding" she panted trying so hard not to tell Arthur the truth. Gaius glanced to see a paniced look plastered over the kings face, "You should go Gaius, he needs you"

"Thank you my lord" he bowed as he rushed to the door but as he was shutting it he heard the king shout "Wait"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm coming with you" Arthur announced causing the other twos eyes to widen.

"That's not necessary sire, you have a kingdom to run" Hunith said praying he wouldn't follow. There is nothing they could make up to explain any of this and it would all be over.

"Hunith, I don't know what Merlin has told you about our friendship but there is something I'll tell you. If I had the power to turn back time, I'd never let your son leave my side and..I..I love him so if he's ill I'm going to see him" Arthur revealed going ahead of the to make the court aware of his soon departure. Hunith and Gaius went ahead to the stables to get the horses ready, "What will happen now Gaius?"

"I have no idea but it could either be really good or really bad"

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we should reach Ealdor by nightfall" Hunith smiled climbing on the horse. Soon enough all three of them were heading out of Camelot gates and to Merlin. For Arthur the journey was happy he got to see Merlin but for the others it was one of dred and fear. Just as the night was befalling the sky Gaius suggested they camp out and wait for morning but Arthur was too damn excited to see Merlin. "I understand sire and I would like to make sure Merlin is alright bu-"

"Good then we should move on"

"It will take us another hour at least" Hunith supplied. Her and Gaius thought if they could keep him behind a bit longer they could figure out a way to explain.

"I would like to keep moving" Arthur said in a finalising tone as he continued his journey towards Merlins village. Eventually the inevitable came and they arrived at Huniths house, they managed to keep Arthur behind while Gaius went into the room Merlin stayed in to check on him. "Merlin?" Gaius asked walking into the room.

"Gaius?" he smiled looking up at him.

"Your mother said you were experiancing problems?"

"Yes, I've bled two or three times but I can still feel them moving" he explained rolling up his shirt exposing his bump to the old man. Upon inspection Gaius revealed they were fine and it was possibly normal, giving Merlin a lot of relief.

"Merlin, Arthur is here"

"What?" Merlin inquired suddenly becoming very scared.

"Your mother and me are going to keep him out tonight but tomorrow there's nothing we can do" he informed with a pat on the shoulder. Merlin nodded before lying back and closing his eyes, the last thing he saw was Gaius leaving the room.

"He's sleeping, so maybe if you see him tomorrow when your both better rested" Gaius suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I suppose it would be better if we weren't tired and miserable" he agreed. Hunith gave Gaius a sigh of relief and went to bed. None of them got any sleep that night their minds all wandering about something or another but for two of them the event of the next day were a major concern...

* * *

**A/N: So wll he find out..? xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update yesterday, I am trying to finish them for you but I had a Geography exam and I was studying and it all got too much but here you are the next with be up ASAP! I am trying to post daily but I'm not promising**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(**

* * *

"How is he?" Merlin asked when Gaius came in for his morning check up.

"Wants to see you very badly, he told your mother he loved you back in Camelot and if he could turn back time he'd never let you leave" the old man revealed as Merlin lifted his shirt so he could get to the bump. He used the tool to check the babies heartbeat and asked Merlin questions about how he felt.

"Generally I feel ok but I can't eat and the bleeding worried me"

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll be fine. The heartbeats are strong enough for us not to worry"

"Good" Merlin nodded rubbing his belly and sighing.

"What exactly do you intend to do if the king does walk in here?" the physican wondered not really wanting to worry the boy but he needed to be prepared, the king was very adamant on seeing him.

"I have no idea. Tell him the truth..maybe..I don't know. What can I say?" he asked inside praying to god his ex-lover didn't walk in.

"Are you mad? Telling him the truth?"

"What else can I do if he walks in? This is going to be very hard to lie about"

"I know. There is something you have to know"

"What?" Merlin inquired in a tone that clearly said I-don't-want-to-know

"Gwen can't have children, which means-"

"This baby is the only heir to the throne" Merlin finished in a state of shock before he shook himself out of it and continued. "So your saying Arthur needs to know anyway?"

"It's your decision and always has been"

"Not if he sees for himself" he scoffed.

"I'll do my best" Gaius smiled as he kissed Merlin on the forehead before heading to the door. Once the door had shut behind him friend Merlin closed his eyes and tried to see if he could hear Arthurs voice...

"How is he today?" Arthur inquired when he saw Gaius.

"Better but very tired he said he didn't get much sleep last night"

"Can I see him?" the kings asked. Merlins mother and the pysician locked eyes with each other trying to read each other and think of a lie.

"I think he-"

"What aren't you telling me?" Arthur interrogated standing from the table and eyed them suspitiously.

"Nothing sire" he protested trying to keep his facial expression neutral so as not to give reason for the king to doubt him.

"Then why can't I really see Merlin?"

"You can I just don't see the point of sitting there while he's asleep, you can when he wakes up" he gulped hoping the king bought the story he was spinning. He felt bad as he knew how Arthur cared for Merlin and would never do anything against him but at the same time he understood Merlins reluctance to let Arthur in just in case.

"Alright" the blonde sighed showing a sign of giving in but you could still tell he wasn't happy about it. He walked out the door, climbed on a horse and rode off down the path to the forest.

"What did Merlin say?" Hunith asked as she watched the king ride out the village.

"He didn't say much but I told him about Gwen and I think he now feels like its all too much for him" he informed her with a regretful look.

"It must be poor boy, he's still so young yet he has so much weighing on his shoulders. Arthur finding out could be good or bad but I really don't want to gamble"

"I agree, I don't envy your son at all"

"What shouldn't I find out?" they others turned their gaze to Arthur stood at the door.

"I could tell you were lying to me Gaius but I'm confused as to why? I thought you were a good friend and told me everything" he declared with a betrayed look across his face.

"Sire..I..-" Gaius stuttered unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm not taking any word either of you two say, I'm going to see Merlin and get the truth for myself" he stated heading towards the room only to have his path blocked by Hunith.

"Please sire, he's sleeping and he's unwell at least wait" she pleaded. Merlin who'd heard the raised voices had woken and was about to got to the door and listen more clearly but when he attempted to get out of bed he knocked the book which fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Sounds like he's awake to me" Arthur insisted opening the door and before Merlin had time to react or think the king was staring directly at him. Or to be more accurate the protruding bump that was to obvious to try and cover up now. It was over.

"Arthur" he gasped placing one hand on his babies in a protective manner.

"Oh my god" the blonde stated not even blinking or trying to take his eyes off it...

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? The moment you've all waited for Arthur knows...what will he do? xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hellooo, almost 100! So here you are, I'm sorry but it was my mums birthday yesterday and I have two exams in the next week so I might be patchy with updates but I'll do my very best. I promise!:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: I own and profit nothing...**

* * *

_Arthur insisted opening the door and before Merlin had time to react or think the king was staring directly at him. Or to be more accurate the protruding bump that was to obvious to try and cover up now. It was over. _

_"Arthur" he gasped._

_"Oh my god" the blonde stated not even blinking or trying to take his eyes off it..._

"Arthur, let me explain" Merlin begged but Arthur was already leaving ignoring the protests from anyone.

"I'll go after Arthur, you make sure Merlin doesn't get too upset" Gaius said before heading after the king. He knew from what Merlin had told him from when they saved the village from bandits Arthur had like the small lake that the wizzard used to play in as a child. According to the dark haired male the blonde found it calming and Gaius just hoped that was where he was. He cut through a section of forest which led to a clearing with a lake and sure enough Arthur was sat looking at the sun reflecting the water. Without a word the older man sat next to him and suprisingly Arthur was the first to speak, "How is this possible?"

"Sorcery"

"Someone cast a spell in Camelot?" Arthur paniced looking at the physician and realising that wasn't what he ment.

"Merlin" he breathed returning his gaze to the water.

"You must understand Merlin is special, he was born like it and was unable to control it-any of it" Gaius rushed making sure the king knew all the facts and didn't make any rush and harsh decisions.

"And the child?"

"There is two and no Merlin didn't ask for it. It just happened. It has before with a sorcerer and it was because of love" he revealed.

"How can I believe the love is real Gaius?" Arthur inquired turning his head and meeting his gaze.

"How can you even think that Merlin would do that?"

"I don't want to but all this is too much"

"Try being Merlin, in a few weeks I'm going to cut into his stomach to get _your _children and he's scared" the old man informed him.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared you'd kill him and the children" he answered simply.

"He thought I'd do that to him? Really?"

"Yes, it's what he really believed"

"That's ridiculous" Arthur snapped putting his head into his hands and inhaling deeply.

"You just walked away from him when you found out, it wasn't the best reaction"

"It was..shock that's all. Not disgust or anything like that"

"He doesn't know that" Gaius reminded him.

"I should go back and speak with him" Arthur concluded standing and offering a hand to his old friend.

"Thank you sire" he smiled "I knew one day you'd find love and be happy. I'm just happy I got to see it"

"But Guinevere.."

"That's something you must decide on you own sire, I cannot help with that" he said with a sorrowful look.

"There isn't anything I can do she's my wife" Arthur sighed as they began walking back to Huniths house.

"Your right sire. I know you do love Merlin but please don't mislead him and give him false hope" Arthur didn't know how to respond to this so he just nodded as they arrived at the door. Hunith was sat at he table just nodded at the pair, Gaius went to sit with her while Arthur went to Merlin. He gave the door a knock before walking in, Merlin was just sat with his legs off the right side of the bed with his head in this hand like Arthur had done.

"Merlin?" he asked cauitously advancing towards the bed.

"Arthur" he sobbed looking up and meeting the familiar orbs. The king sat beside him with about four inches between them. An awkward silence invaded the room both to scared and nervous to be the first to speak. But eventually Arthur took the plunge "I'm sorry for running off, it was just a shock"

"I get it, I was on the descovery end at one point" Merlin nodded feeling happier that Arthur had returned.

"I was so so worried about you" Arthur confessed but kept his gaze on the floor.

"Did Gaius tell you?" Merlin asked full of fear incase Arthur banished him from Camelot.

"Yes and I still love you" he sniggered.

"What?" Merin asked curious to what the prince found so amusing.

"If my father was alive to see this; I married an infertile woman, slept with my manservant- multiple times- it turns out he's a sorcerer and pregnant with the only heir" he explained in little bursts of chuckles.

"Yep that's his worst nightmare" Merlin stated before joining in with the laughing.

"Tell me about it but you know what I don't give a shit. I love you" Arthur said looking up and seeing Merlin smile just reminded him of all the times the had together and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Can I ask you something Merlin?" Arthur inquired turning so he could look directly at Merlin.

"Yes.." he gulped getting nervous as the blonde shifted.

"Can I kiss you" he asked eyes darkened with lust as they stayed glued to Merlins lips.

"Yes" he whispered. No sooner had the words left his lips that Arthurs lips were upon his, it felt familiar and warm and when the king snaked his tongue along Merlins bottom lip for enterance the sorcerer welcomed it like an old friend. After a hot make out session Arthur pulled back and rested his forehead on Merlins, "Come back to Camelot with me?"

"I have to come anyway so I can have the babies so I might aswell come back earlier" he smirked with so many sexual tones written into it. Just as their lips were about to reconnect Gaius came in, "I just thought if we were leaving today we should go now and we can make it by tomorrow early hours"

"Your right and Merlin is coming with us" Arthur smiled

"Are you sure Merlin?"

"I have to anyway so what's a little earlier going to hurt?" he smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"True and I can monitor you better" the older man agreed. Merlin said his goodbyes to his mother before climbing on the horse he came on and set off with the other two. They stopped once to water the horses but it was just a quiet straight forward ride back to Camelot.

Finally the gates came into view and Merlin knew he was home. Judging by the babies movement so did they. "You must stay in Gaius' quaters but I'll come and see you as often as I can" Arthur promised giving Merlin a peck on the lips before running to his room. Gaius was very happy Merlin was smiling and was back but he doesn't think the king understood what he ment by don't lead Merlin on; by the sight he just witnessed he was thinking the king was doing just that...

* * *

**A/N: Soo what did you all think? Let me know...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hii everyone! Here is my longest chapter so far, so I hope you like!**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.:(**

* * *

The next morning Merlin awoke with a smile plastered on his face because today he was going to see Arthur again but with a difference. No more secrets or lies just truth and honesty or there was on his part. If only he knew what conversation was going on in the king and queens chambers...

"Gwen, wake up. I've found a way for us to have a baby" he smiled down at his wife. Although he felt no love what so ever for her, if he was to be a good king he needed someone by his side and unfortunatly that couldn't be Merlin. As much as he wanted him it could never be and he so so wanted it to be.

"How?" she asked sitting up so her back was pressed against the headboard.

"I need you to promise not to be mad"

"Arthur, what's going on?" Gwen asked suspitiously eyeing her husbands features.

"Well, the night before our wedding I slept with another..woman and she's pregnant" Arthur confessed not entirely telling Gwen the truth. As soon as the words left Arthurs mouth Gwen eyes grew wide with shock and betrayal.

"Who is she?"

"She was just a maid who came to tidy up and I took advantage of her trying to comfort me. I'm sorry Guinevere but she doesn't want the children so w-"

"Children? Plural?" Gwen asked her jaw almost reaching the floor.

"Yes, twins" he nodded prayer her asking questions was a good thing.

"I suppose it is our only option. They are heirs and yours..."

"Does this mean you want them?"

"Yes" she answered after a pause. "Can I see her?"

"She..um...doesn't want to see you, she feels to guilty" Arthur lied swallowing his stomach which had launched into his mouth at her question.

"Oh...well can I at least know her name?"

"Merlina"

"That's a beautiful name, if one of them is a girl maybe we should name it after her?" Gwen suggested.

"Yes...well I promised I'd go see her today and everyday till the babies are born" he confessed hoping she'll be fine with it.

"Of course, let me know how she is" Gwen smiled as Arthur kissed her nose and dived towards the door. After closing the door Arthur turned on his heel towards Gaius' room. He hopes Merlin understands, he can obviously still see them but it was the ways things needed to be. The king knocked once before walking straight in and saw Gaius reading a surgeons book, he didn't dare ask. "I've come to see Merlin"

"You know where he is but before you go in, may I have another word?"

"Of course, is everything ok?" Arthur asked praying they were all alright.

"They're all fine but I'm scared of what Merlin will do when he realizes you want to raise his children with Gwen" the physician said shocking Arthur. How had he known?

"I..uh..how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid and I can see it going very badly" Gaius informed.

"There is nothing I can do, I have to have an heir and Merlin is just that"

"I know I shouldn't say this out of place but if you try to take them without Merlins consent I'll tell Gwen everything" Gaius said with a stern expression. Although Arthur was king he respected Gauis for everything he'd done for him and just nodded. Gaius gave a little bow as Arthur headed to Merlins door and walked in.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur" he beamed. The genuine happiness that was radiating off him just by seeing him made Arthurs heart break. He really didn't want to hurt him but he had to care for his kingdom.

"I promised, I'd come and see you"

"I thought you'd be busy" Merlin said with so much happiness to his tone.

"Not today, free day so what shall we do with it?" he asked kissing Merlin forehead.

"Um...we could talk and stuff" Merlin suggested lightly ghosting his fingers on Arthurs hand.

"Stuff?" he inquired with a smirk.

"Yep" he whispered adding extra emphasise on the 'p'.

"Can you even do that while your pregnant?" Arthur asked with a flirty undertone.

"I have no idea but we could..try" Merlin giggled pulling Arthur on top of him.

"We'd have to do it like this" Arthur said moving and spooning up behind Merlin. Kissing down his neck while moving his hand towards the front of his breaches and cupping his now hard erection. "Arthur.." he breathed as the blonde slid his breaches down.

"Merlin? Don't forget to talk to Arthur about what we were discussing last night" Gaius interupted making both men jump up with shock.

"Sorry" Arthur shook his head as Merlin rearranged his clothes making hiself look better.

"What's he talking about?" the blonde queried.

"Well, I was hoping when the babies were born I could move into the servant quaters in your room so I can look after them more" Merlin blushed.

"Well...um...I..I don't know if that would b-"

"What are you keeping from me Arthur? You stutter when you lie to me?"

"I was going to talk to _you _about something" the sorcerer shook his head as a sign to continue.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to raise the children with Guinevere" he rushed her name out while looking at the floor not wanting to see Merlin reaction.

"Y..you want to take my children away from me and raise them with...her?" he asked with anger and hurt filling his tone.

"You'd be reinstated as my manservant obviously so you'd see them all the time" Arthur said quickly hoping he could convince Merlin.

"But they'd tret me like a second class, a servant not as their father like I am" Merlin shouted getting off the bed and placing a hand over his bump in a protective manner.

"Keep your voice down. They'd still know you" he assured.

"I don't care; no. You can't take my children and if you attempt it, I'll run home and you can't do anything there because it's not in your jurisdiction" Merlin threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Arthur seethed stepping up so he was face to face with him.

"Try me or what if I told Gwen who I really am" he challenged not backing down to the king.

"How do you know she doesn't know?"

"I know Gwen and she'd never take me children away and how will you two cope with magical babies without my help?"

"Ahh, if you think of stepping one foot out of the gates I'll send the knights out after a sorcerer and have you thrown in the dungeon so you'll never see them" Arthur seethed knowing this was one thing Merlin would never risk.

"I think you better leave my lord" Gaius suggested with a forcefull tone that told Arthur he'd heard everything.

"Gaius.."

"You said it would be Merlins choice"

"I'm trying to do what's best for the people" Arthur said attempting to justify his actions and by this point Merlin was crying very much.

"I must say I'm very disappointed in you Arthur, I thought you'd one day be a great man and a remarkable king but it turns out your not. You expect Merlin to give up one of the most important things in his life so you don't have to tell Gwen what you did to her friend. I think you should either tell Gwen the truth and come back to see your children be born or you can leave and don't return" he asked. Arthur nodded and walked out leaving a very distraught Merlin behind. "I thought he cared about me Gaius?" he sobbed

"No, he was very selfish" he agreed sitting on the bed and pulling Merlin into a hug. After what seemed like a long time of crying Merlin let out a cry, "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Something feels wrong" he screached clutching his stomach.

"We have to get those babies out now" Gaius paniced as he saw blood staining the bed sheets.

"What's happening?" he asked as the old man ran to get the tools..

"Arthur what is wrong?" Gwen asked as he came running in to their bedroom.

"I have something to tell you?" he panted.

"What is Merlina ok?"

"I lied...it wasn't a woman I slept with...it was Merlin as in our friend. He's a sorcerer and pregnant with my twins" he informed.

"I..where is he?" she asked

"Gaius' chambers" Gwen didn't awknowledge anything else her husband said she just left her marrital room and towards the physicians room...

* * *

**A/N: Gwen knows! What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out..;) I might not be able to update tomorrow but definatley the day after. Anyway what did you think? xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it's long overdue! So I won't bore you with apologies just read!:)**

**Warnings: Swearing, MalexMale, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...if I did there would be no Arwen *shudder***

* * *

When Gaius was heading back to Merlin, the queen walked in with a look that told him she knew before she opened her mouth. "Where is he?" she asked her tone not giving away her emotions at all.

"He's through there but I need-" he was cut off by the queen dashing up the stairs and through to Merlin room. She was met by Merlin crying and pushing blood covered sheets off the bed and onto the floor.

"Gwen.." he gasped not expecting her of all people walking through the door.

"Oh my god" she responding not sure how else to address the site before her.

"I understand this is a shock but those babies need to come out now or there could be disasterous" Gaius said shuffling past Gwen and going to Merlins side.

"What do you need me to do?" Gwen asked stunning both the physician and the sorcerer.

"My lady?" Gaius asked with a puzzled expression.

"I want to help" she stated simply.

"I need you to find me two towels and fetch those cradles I made from near the door" She did as he asked while Gaius assessed the positions before cutting into his wards abdomen. He gripped onto one of the babies shoulders and gently pulled it through before handing it to Gwen who was awaiting it with towels and warm water. The queen gently placed the little boy into the cradle still and turning her attention back to the older male who was holding out a second baby: this time female. Gaius stitched Merlin up as the seditive he gave the boy began to take its affect. Deciding not to risk him begin disturbed he and Gwen moved the cribs into the other room, where they both cleaned a baby and fed them.

"This must be a lot to take in" Gaius speculated as they both gave the babies a bottle.

"Definatley not what I was expecting, when I imagined my life with Arthur" Gwen smiled down at the baby.

"I know Merlin shouldn't have played his part as you were his friend but try not to be too hard on him" Gaius begged knowing eventually Merlin would wake and he and Gwen would talk.

"This is going to sound horrid but I blame him and Arthur equally but I also blame myself. I should have been able to tell they cared for each other and I've been stood in the way this whole time" then after a moments silence she continued. "I'm going to leave Camelot"

"What about Arthur?"

"He'll have Merlin and the children. I just hope it's not to late for them"

"Gaius" he heard a voice shout from the other room.

"Looks like daddy is awake" Gwen said looking down at the little boy in her arms.

"I'll go" Gwen said as Gaius advanced towards the door to Merlins quaters. After a moment or so of thought the male nodded. Gwen approached the door not entirely sure of what to say when she was inside.

"Merlin?" she inquired popping her head around the door.

"Gwen?"

"Yep, it's me" she smiled walking in and sitting herself uncomfortably on the edge of his bed.

"What did I get?" Merlin asked trying to make conversation.

"A boy and a girl"

"One of each" he grinned before continuing, "I'm sorry, if I could go back I wouldn't do any of this. It's been the worst eight months of my life" then Merlin procceded to tell the queen everything that had occured.

"Say something" he begged after she just looked at the child still in her arms and said nothing for a while.

"On this subject there's not a lot to be said" she paused to hand Merlin his daughter before continuing "However, I've decided to leave Camelot-"

"No Gwen, please don't leave because of me" the raven haired boy begged letting his tears begin to fall.

"Shh, I'm doing it so you can be with Arthur"

"No, he doesn't love me Gwen I was just convinience" Merlin sobbed.

"I don't believe that and Arthur loves you. Today when he stormed into our chambers he looked so different" she assured him wrapping her arms round his shoulders.

"I threatened to leave that's why"

"Exactly" Gwen smiled kissing his temple.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" she asked wiping her friends tears away.

"Um...Rebekah for the girl and James for the boy"

"They're beautiful, I'm going to leave you to it" as Gwen began to turn the door handle Merlin called for her, "Yes?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe" she smiled before leaving him alone to his thoughts...

Walking into her chambers she found Arthur sat on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed like a sulking child.

"Well?" he asked

"Your a father congradulations" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What?" the king asked in shock.

"Merlin's had the babies" Gwen repeated slower this time.

"Why wasn't I called?" he asked

"I don't know, he was bleeding it was an emergency. I told Gaius I'd tell you when I came to tell you I'm leaving"

"Leaving?" Arthur questioned.

"Camelot, so you can be with Merlin"

"I can't be with Merlin, it's impossible"

"Your king, make it possible. Otherwise your going to loose him and those babies forever" Gwen told him.

"He'll hate me. Our last conversation was..not the best shall we say" Arthur confessed.

"I know, Merlin told me everything"

"He did?" Arthur inquired with wide eyes

"Yes and he still loves you"

"Really?"

"For now but not if you keep standing here" she smiled. Arthur ran over to his queen and pulled her into a warm embrace. Thanking her and he ran towards his true family.

"Goodbye Arthur" Gwen whispered...

"Merlin?" Arthur shouted opening the physicians door.

"My lord" Gaius bowed.

"Where are they?" he asked slightly breathless from running so far.

"In there" Arthur just muttered a small thank you as he dashed past. Upon entry he saw two crips next to Merlins bedside both with a baby in then there was Merlin laid on his bed looking shocked by the kings presance. Wordlessly Arthur sat and began staring at his offspring with a huge smile spread across his face.

"What are their names?"

"I was thinking James and Rebekah" Merlin answered immediatly still not sure how he feels about Arthur being around them.

"I like them, they seem to suit them really well"

"I thought so" they resumed their silence for while longer until Merlin broke it, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see my children and to..tell you something"

"What?"

I needed to tell you that...I love you"

"I've heard that before" Merlin scoffed.

"I know I have been full of shit before but I now see all I've ever wanted is right infront of me" Arthur smiled gesturing to the cribs and the sorcerer.

"I don't think...I can risk it"

"Ho..how will this work then?" the king asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'll move into your servants room, look after the children and you can see them all the time but I'll maybe a bit behind on a few duties"

"Okay..I'll make arrangement for you to move in tomorrow but now you need sleep" Arthur nodded getting up and walking out, tears streaming from his eyes and leaving a similarly upset Merlin behind...

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last and it may have a happy ending..:) xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me, here is your last installment!:)**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Swearing, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..-_-**

* * *

**5 Years Later...**

"I told you both to get to bed" Merlin hollard walking into the kings room, where he found Arthur with his arms around them.

"Sorry daddy" Rebekah muttered walking over to him with her hand out for him to take.

"You too, James" Arthur chukcled pushing his son towards his other father. Over the past 5 years Merlins and Arthurs relationship has not gone past servant and king. When the sorcerer had said it wouldn't work, he stuck to it and Arthur respected Merlin and never pushed him. "Sorry about that" Merlin giggled walking back from the childrens room which was next to the kings and always had 2 guards outside at all times.

"It's fine, if they'd have listened I would never had got goodnight snuggles"

"Snuggles? I didn't know all this parenting had turned you into such a woman"

"Your the one who carried them, if anyones the woman here it's you" Arthur smiled slipping behind his screen and stripping to his breaches.

"Soo where did you and the children go today?" Arthur inquired as he and Merlin sat down to dinner. Even though their relationship was just friendship, they ate together everynight in Arthurs chambers.

"We wandered down into the village, played and went to see Gaius for a while. What was your like today? Busy?"

"Not really, it was quite boring but now I get to have dinner with my favourite servant" Arthur joked. It was no secret they both still loved each other very much but neither will admit it first. Gaius had once told Merlin 'if love doesn't die after two years Merlin, it never will' and Merlin knew he was right but he was to stubborn. For some reason tonight was different after their meal and a drink of wine Merlin was about to leave when Arthur closed his hands around Merlins wrist. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"It has to stop Merlin" Arthur stated getting onto his feet.

"What had to stop?" Merlin asked furrowing his brows.

"This! What's going on between us"

"There's nothing going on between us" Merlin pointed out.

"Exactly, even though you rejected me that day I've never stopped loving you" Arthur confessed. Merlin had no idea what to say, he felt the same but he didn't want to take that chance. Taking Merlins silence as a sign to continue Arthur said "I'm going to kiss you now"

So he leant forward and pushed their lips together. When he felt it was safe Arthur snaked his tongue out and along Merlins bottom lip begging for entry. Sure enough Merlin was more than happy to oblige welcoming the kings tongue like a familiar visitor. Pulling back slightly with their lips only milimetres apart, "I'll tell the guards to not disturb while you get naked and on my bed ready" Arthur whispered seductively. These dirty words making Merlin weak at the knees and when the blond went to speak to the guards he scrambled towards the bed to comply with his lovers wishes. Just as he had finished removing his clothes Arthur was behind him also naked, "I've missed you" Arthur breathed in his ear.

"I missed you too" Merlin whispered turning his arms so they were chest to chest. The king lifted Merlin by his thighs and gently lowered him onto the red sliky sheets. Placing light gentle kisses on Merlin lips as he placed himself between his parted thighs.

"Arthur, how I've missed you" Merlin whispered into his kings lips.

"And I you but you'll never leave me again, will you?" Arthur half pleaded and half ordered.

"I never will by choice" he promised before reconnecting his and the kings lips. While running one hand through the dark haired mans soft locks the king drifted one hand to his entrance and slipped a finger in. "Argh" Merlin cried out. He'd been so engrossed in kissing Arthur he hadn't felt his other hand go down south.

"It'll take getting used to, just breathe. I know we haven't done it in a while" Arthur soothed peppering kisses along his lovers jaw.

"I know..we have a lot of catchng up to do"

"Ohh, I love your thinking Merlin" he flirted inserting a second finger. Then after a few moments of Arthurs movements Merlin said he was ready. Withdrawing them he placed himself between his manservents legs and slowly pushed in. "Oh god, still so so tight" he breathed. Then he pulled out and began a steady pace rubbing against Merlins prostate every stroke.

"Please, don't stop!" Merlin cried gripping onto the kings back and burying his face in his neck.

"I'm trying to hold as long as I can" Arthur panted picking up the pace slightly. Obviously it had to come to an end, Arthurs thrusts became shorter and harder till one final slam and he came. "Ohgod!" Arthur groaned as he emptied himself into Merlin who was also coming moaning his name. When Arthur rolled off he pulled up the sheets just to their waists and Merlin rested his head on his lovers chest.

"It's times like that I regret waiting so long to make my move for you again" Arthur panted wrapping his arm around Merlin.

"I know what you mean. I never ever stopped loving you" he confessed lightly brushing his fingers down Arthurs stomach.

"I love you too" the king smiled kissing the top of the sorcerers head. They laid in silence for a moment before Arthur shifted and rolled so he was onto of Merlin again. "Ready?" he asked with a waggle of his eye brows.

"Again?" the dark haired boy asked with shock filling his voice.

"You too tired?" Arthur asked cocking his head to one side.

"For you? Never" Merlin teased as Arthur slid into him. This was the start of a passionate love that lasted until the very end. They went on together and lived happily ever after...

* * *

**A/N: Soo what did you think? Let me know? xoxoxo**


End file.
